Paladin
The Paladin is a horse mounted unit who use swords, lances and now axes for their weapons. In the 3-D Fire Emblem games, they can also use Bows. Upgraded from the Cavalier, the Paladin works in the exact same way as their lower class. These units rely on their superior movement abilities to support their allies rather than attack head on. Because they have no real statistic strengths, Paladins and Social Knights are often used to aid characters from a distance, quickly block a wave of approaching enemies or (when applicable in the later Fire Emblems) use the rescue command on an injured or slow ally to bring them into/out of the battle. Paladins are also capable to substitute for generals in sheer evasive abilities, speed and strength. They are very effective in disrupting enemy troops long enough for your units to get into position. Paladins are generaly the center of attention when using this tactic and thus must either retreat or be rescued regularly later on in the game. If there is a 'Jeigan' character at the beginning of the game, they usually occupy this class. Notable exceptions include Radiant Dawn, where there were no mounted units until Fiona and in Thracia 776, where Eyvel and Dagda served this role. In both Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, there are female Paladins who promote from Troubadours. They wield swords and staves, rather than lances and axes. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Paladins are divided into the separate Axe Paladin, Lance Paladin, Blade Paladin and Bow Paladin classes. Lance and Bow Paladins promote into Silver Knights, while Axe and Blade Paladins promote into Gold Knights. Paladins(in the real world) were the first warriors of Charlamegne's court. Combat *See Cavalier. Promotions Paladins are the promoted versions of Social Knights. Paladins usually can't be promoted any further. However, in Fire Emblem Gaiden they can be promoted to Gold Knights, and the promotions of the divided Paladin classes in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Also See :Social Knight :Gold Knight :Troubadour Notable Paladins FE1 * Camus * Jagen * Arran * Midia * Stallone - boss (Ch. 18) * Ordyne - boss (Ch. 21) FE2 *Matilda FE3 * Abel * Roshe FE4 * Oifey * Eltshan FE5 * Fred * Amalda * Conomore FE6 * Marcus * Percival * Zealot * Eliwood * Reis - Boss of Ch.15 * Arcard - Boss of Ch.17 FE7 * Marcus * Isadora * Eagler - Boss of Ch.9 * Cameron - Secondary boss of Ch.19E/20H * Eubans - Boss of Ch.21E/22H * Pascal - Boss of Ch.25H * Maxime - Boss of Ch.26E/28H FE8 * Seth * Orson - Boss of Ch.16 FE9/10 * Titania (FE9/10) * Geoffrey (FE9/10) * Oscar (FE10) * Kieran (FE10) * Astrid (FE10) * Makalov (FE10) * Mackoya - Boss of FE9 Ch.11 * Petrine - Boss of FE9 Ch.23 * Rikard - Boss of FE9 Ch.24 * Bertram - Boss of FE9 Ch.26 * Lombroso - Boss of FE10 Ch.3-5 * Sergei - Boss of FE10 Ch.3-10 * Yuma - Boss of FE10 Ch.4-P FE11 *Jagen *Midia *Arran *Heimler - Enemy in Chapter 12 *Dejanira - Boss of Chapter 12x *Sternlin - Boss of Chapter 18 *Camus - Boss of Chapter 20 *Orridyon - Boss of Chapter 21 Gallery Image:Paladin.png|Paladin sprite from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Category:Classes